House of Anubis Next Generation: Sweet & Sassy
by Nickishea
Summary: This story stars Isabella one of new girls at anubis house from House of Anubis: Next Generation and A Sibuna Next Generation Story. Izzy's personality takes the house by storm and causes a ton of drama with her there is never a right or wrong side its all up to t only is she dramatic/kind but she's also nosey when it comes to sibuna she's determined to discover their secret
1. house of arriving

Isabella's pov

I walked into anubis house to see a group of people all talking to each other i guess they've known each other for a while. i walked into the bathroom to re-do my makeup and there was two blond girls inside. hey. i said trying to make new friends. hey im angelina and this is my little sister anabell. said angelina. Cool, my name is Isabella i was just trying to re-do my makeup but i guess this bathroom is already occupied. i said as i was about to leave then the pulled me back. Do your makeup? i thought we were the only girly girls here! anabell said smiling. well i guess not i'm from america so i dress pretty casual but i LOVE makeup who doesnt! i said happy. You'd be surprised. angelina said looking like she was going to cry about it as anabell rubbed her back and frowned as well. i giggled inside at their obsession i mean i like to be fashionable but crying about it... OK...WOW! i thought. then another blond girl walked in she was tall and had golden wavy blonde hair a few freckles blue eyes and a gorgeous dress on she also had on really cute pumps. OMG! i like totes LOVE your outfit! said anabell. Those pumps are like totally SO CUTE! said angelina. ya i love your hair and dress and shoes. i said with my mouth open. thanks i love fashion and you guys look great too! im tiffany. she said. thanks i love the name tiffany its SO chic anyway im angelina and this is my little sister anabell. said angelina. Cool, your names are cute too. thanks. they said. Im isabella. i said. cool, can i call you Izzy? she asked. OMG yes thats SO chic. said anabell. of course i love that nickname. i said. YAYZIES i think we are all like totes going to be such good bff's. said angelina as we all went back to our making smiling talking and laughing. score! i thought my first bff's totes awesome.

still izzy's pov

i woke up in the middle of the night, i went into the bathroom and i saw a few girls including angelina in there. what are you all doing. ummm... we all woke up in the middle of the night there was a loud crash so when we came out of our rooms we decided to come in here to just talk so that we wouldnt wake up our roomies. a girl named jessica said. ya... but if you have to use the bathroom we'll just leave. said jessica's twin vanessa as they all left. i heard some whispering outside the door they were still there. I pressed my ear against the door. that was close good save jess. i heard angelina say. what i thought trying to put it all together. i crossed my arms a put a suspicious look o my face i smirked. time to do a bit a snooping huh. i said with sass filled in my quite vioce. good thing im good friends with angelina now i can use her a path to their little club, i want in. i thought with a smirk on my face i used the bathroom then washed and dried my hands. i heard them all run to their rooms as if they left a while ago. I walked towards my room as i turned around there was a sound i looked everywhere nothing. thats odd. i thought well their little club beter have room for another member because im coming. i thought as i turned back and closed the door to my room i lied in my bed and took out my iphone. i clicked on notes and wrote-

**to do:**

**1\. get into sibuna**


	2. House of Spies

**PLEASE IF YOU ARE READING MY STORIES THAN REVIEW!**

Isabellas pov

i woke up the net morning and remembered what i had seen last night. Sibuna? i kept thinking in my head. what an odd name. I wrote t down on a piece of paper to try and make sense of it. Lets see... S-I-B-U-N-A. I pinned the paper on the wall and turned around looking into the mirror in front of me i looked like a mess. As i was about to get up i looked a the papers reflection in the mirror, and the paper read anubis i looked at the paper and read it backwards A-N-U-B-I-S! I took the paper off my wall and threw it out as i got ready and ran downstairs to try and learn more about this... sibuna... anubis...whatever the hell it is club.

Isabellas pov

i went downstairs after looking up a lot of stuff about sibuna but i guess the earth has no idea about it cause it was all like ' No results found '. SO annoying! anyway i went downstairs and i was looking at them. They were all just sitting there whispering about some sibuna shit i guessing. Angelina is my friend youd think she would tell me about her club. Well i guess maybe not cause it isnt about fashion ( CLEARLY! i mean look at those horrid fashion choices... eww ). All of a sudden they stood up and i turned flattening my body against the wall as much as i could. Max took out that necklace he always had tucked under his shirt and then pressed it againt an indent in the wall with the same design making the necklace glow bright red, cause what i think was the oven to open and the all crawled in it and closed it. i didnt know whether or not they could still hear my so i ran uo to my room and took out my to do list paper. Right under get into sibuna i wrote down two new things...

**TO DO LIST:**

Get into Sibuna

steal max's necklace

get into ' the oven '

Well i guess i can use that as a code name. i said to myself. Thats a good idea... i need more. i said as i started writing down some new code words.

**CODE NAMES:**

oven crawlspace- the oven

sibuna- anubis

These are bad i need better ideas and a break. i said as i ran downstairs to get a drink remembering to bring down my tiny little spy camera i place it on the cookie jar. Perfect i said as i ran upstairs and opened up my laptop to see a the kitchen. Im gonna need more spy cameras!


End file.
